Alma Mater
by Evilmaiden
Summary: Un amargo divorcio deja a una igualmente amargada Hermione Granger. Quizá un puesto como profesora en Hogwarts podría alejar su mente de tales memorias... Sólo que esta vez, su regreso a Hogwarts la convertirá en alumna en circunstancias bien distintas, en una lección que solo Draco Malfoy podría enseñarle: cómo superar un divorcio y no morir en el intento.


**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Sólo los uso para fines recreativos :) **

**N/A: Hola a todos! Pues como verán, me ha entrado el ansia de escribir de nuevo, esta vez una historia que me ha estado rondando la cabeza hace MESES! Como desde que iba por la mitad de Sanación... jajaja... bueno, experimentaré esta vez con una historia algo más... ejem... madura jajaja... Esta es una post-epílogo, es decir, TODO lo sucedido en los libros de Harry Potter sucede tal cual el canon, y luego es que comienza esta pequeña historia. Espero les guste, y que me dejen un review al final diciéndome qué les parece! **

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contendrá escenas de índole sexual, por lo cual, si no les agrada este tipo de temas, les sugiero dejar de leer ahora... porque básicamente así será gran parte de la historia xD Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**ALMA MATER**

** By Evilmaiden**

** Prólogo **

**_24 de Diciembre de 2021 11:00 PM_**

—Puedo… puedo escucharte pensar, Granger—susurró Draco cuando sus respiraciones entrecortadas se lo permitían. Hermione lo miró por un par de segundos, poniendo brevemente los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos, dejando salir un gemido de placer que iba completamente en contra de la actitud malhumorada que quería mostrar ante las críticas de Draco.

—¿Y cómo… cómo se supone que… mhmm… cómo se supone que haces eso? —contestó ella, tratando de mantenerse seria, sin conseguirlo del todo. La castaña cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando la sensación de Draco moverse dentro de ella, y mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, hasta casi sacar sangre, para evitar soltar un grito cuando lo sintió tocar un punto particularmente sensible en su interior.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Estabas pensando… y hemos acordado que… que mientras estemos juntos… que mientras estemos haciendo esto… no pensarías sino en esto… en nosotros… en lo que te hago sentir—respondió él al tiempo que acomodaba la pierna derecha de Hermione sobre su hombro, permitiéndole adentrarse más en ella. Hermione abrió su boca en un grito mudo ante la sensación, y tomó con fuerza a Draco por los hombros, acortando la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo sus pechos adherirse con el sudor mezclado de ambos al tórax de él, y besándolo con fuerza, ahogando sus gritos en la boca del rubio.

A decir verdad, Draco Malfoy estaba en lo correcto… se había distraído si acaso un par de segundos con sus pensamientos… aunque no estaban demasiado lejos de lo que hacían… no pensaba en nada más que en ellos últimamente, mucho menos con Draco entre sus piernas en ese instante. Simplemente se halló ensimismada al preguntarse cómo era que había llegado hasta allí… Cómo es que ella y Draco Malfoy habían terminado envueltos en esa… _locura_.

Hermione Granger jamás se había considerado imprudente ni mucho menos… aunque había dado muestras de serlo en contadas ocasiones, y prácticamente todas ellas habían sido producto de la guerra, de su amistad con Harry y Ron y con la ilusión de salvar al mundo mágico… cosa que finalmente habían logrado… pero en lo que respectaba a sus relaciones amorosas e interpersonales, Hermione siempre había sido —y sería- una mujer que atesoraba la seguridad de una relación cómoda, sencilla, incuestionable… como la que por más de 20 años mantuvo con Ronald Weasley. Era por eso que simplemente no comprendía como se había dejado caer en tal enredo con Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas en el mundo.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Granger—murmuró Draco contra sus labios—¿Necesitas que te recuerde lo que estamos haciendo? —mordió el labio inferior de Hermione, haciéndola volver a la realidad—Estoy tratando de ayudarte y tú no me dejas… tendré que obligarte a acatar las reglas—dijo, antes de tomar la pierna de Hermione y retirarla de su hombro, y con un fuerte tirón, bajarla de la superficie del escritorio donde ella había estado sentada. La castaña lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, a la expectativa, y él sonrió con picardía para luego tomarla por la cintura y con un movimiento rápido, voltearla y apoyar su torso en la superficie del escritorio, con las piernas bien extendidas. Draco se acercó a ella por detrás, acariciando sus glúteos con suavidad. —Sé que está en tu naturaleza pensar demasiado, _Hermione_… pero creí que estabas mejorando… pensé que disfrutabas de lo que hacemos lo suficiente como para olvidar lo demás por un rato…

—Sabes que lo disfruto, Draco…—murmuró ella, mordiendo su labio inferior, apoyando su mejilla sobre el escritorio. —Pero no puedo evitarlo—dijo ella, mirándolo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa pícara, alzando una de sus cejas en una clara señal de rebeldía que Draco encontró sumamente excitante. Claro que no se lo diría… pero el hecho de tener que esforzarse para conseguir su atención le fascinaba. El rubio negó con la cabeza, como quien ve con reproche a un niño hacer una travesura, antes de dar una fuerte palmada a uno de los glúteos de Hermione, quien emitió un gemido ahogado que luego se convirtió en un grito al sentir a Draco introducirse nuevamente en ella con fuerza.

El rubio cerró los ojos en éxtasis, sintiendo la estrechez de Hermione envolverlo, recibirlo como siempre lo hacía. Movió sus caderas a un ritmo tácitamente acordado por ambos, y Draco vio a Hermione finalmente enfocada en el placer del momento, justamente como quería desde el principio.

Vio el sonrojo delator subir por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, el patrón de su respiración que se hizo cada vez más irregular, y por último, sintió los músculos de su centro temblar alrededor de él, alcanzando el clímax con un ronco y femenino gemido, y a su vez llevándolo al suyo. Draco tembló, alzó la cabeza, mirando al techo, antes de cerrar los ojos y alcanzar la muy deseada culminación, el irrefrenable placer que sólo Hermione podía otorgarle.

Draco colapsó sobre la espalda de Hermione, sin fuerza alguna en sus músculos. La castaña rio por un par de segundos, antes de moverse e incitarlo a hacer lo mismo. El rubio le sonrió con sarcasmo, y la tomó de la mano, guiándola hasta el sofá de cuero verde botella de su despacho, donde ambos cayeron agotados, el rubio en el centro, y ella en uno de los apoyabrazos. Draco tomó ambas piernas de la castaña y las posó sobre su regazo, acariciando sensualmente toda su longitud. Estuvieron así, en silencio por largo tiempo, simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro y los ruidos propios del antiguo castillo de Hogwarts, cuando las campanadas del estrambótico reloj de péndulo de Draco indicaron que ya era medianoche.

—Feliz navidad, Draco. —murmuró Hermione. El rubio la miró con una sonrisa ladeada, que se atenuó un poco al ver que la ex—Gryffindor portaba una mirada melancólica. Draco la tomó de un brazo y la acercó hacia él, acunándola contra su pecho y acariciando sus rizos con calma.

—Granger—comenzó él, suspirando—Te acostumbrarás poco a poco… debes concentrarte en otras cosas… de eso se trata todo esto… tus hijos te aman, y pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos… al menos en espíritu—Ella asintió silenciosamente contra el pecho de Draco, dejándose arrullar por el palpitar de su corazón—¿Cuándo te toca estar con ellos?

—Bueno… hemos decidido dividir las vacaciones de navidad a la mitad… Ron los tiene desde ayer y hasta el 30 de Diciembre, y yo los tendré hasta el 6 de enero cuando tomemos el tren a Hogwarts… sé que es ilógico… los veo todos los días y Ron no tiene ese beneficio… es sólo que es la primera navidad que paso sin ellos… yo…

—Tranquila—Contestó él cuando notó que Hermione comenzaba a agitarse y que podría comenzar a llorar—Es completamente normal. Nunca deja de afectarte… pero llega un momento en que debes aceptar que esta será la situación, y que debes sacar el mayor provecho del tiempo que pasen juntos. Astoria no era demasiado complaciente con el tiempo que podía pasar con Scorpius al principio… y yo no tenía el beneficio de poder verlo en Hogwarts como ahora… fueron tiempos muy duros, pero ahora ambos nos hemos adaptado. Simplemente hay que disfrutar del tiempo que tenemos… Además, siempre puedes escribirles una carta cada vez que necesites saber de ellos.

—Lo sé—murmuró ella, acariciando la pálida piel de Draco con la yema de sus dedos. Él simplemente pasaba su mano con suavidad por la espalda de Hermione, en un gesto apaciguador.

Hermione nunca pensó que se encontraría buscando… _consuelo_… si es que esa era la palabra adecuada, en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, pero sin duda ese había sido un año de cambios drásticos en su vida, comenzando por su divorcio.

Tras 20 años de matrimonio y 22 de relación, ella y Ronald Weasley habían decidido separarse, tanto por una incompatibilidad de caracteres que se había hecho cada vez más evidente desde que sus dos hijos habían partido a Hogwarts, dejándolos solos en casa y demostrando que lo que alguna vez habían tenido en común se había esfumado, como también por el hecho de que seis meses atrás, un escándalo mediático había surgido, pues el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, miembro del Trío Dorado, había sido visto en una de sus misiones como Auror en Roma, en actitudes _románticas_ con dos mujeres diferentes.

Ese, básicamente, había sido el detonante para tomar finalmente una decisión que no habían considerado del todo sólo por lo que pensarían sus hijos.

El verano de los Weasley-Granger se basó casi enteramente en trámites de divorcio, vergonzosas entrevistas, enclaustramientos en casa, y humillantes visitas a Diagon Alley cuando los niños habían requerido sus materiales escolares…

Eso, y la inesperada carta de Minerva McGonagall ofreciéndole un puesto como profesora de Encantamientos.

La majestuosa lechuza gris de Minerva, Selene, llegó la tarde del 24 de agosto de ese mismo año, a sólo seis días del inicio de clases. Minerva se disculpaba por el corto pre-aviso, pero la posición había quedado vacante por una inesperada enfermedad que había atacado al anciano profesor Flitwick y que lo había dejado en cama por tiempo indefinido. Hermione dudó en aceptar el trabajo, principalmente porque tendría que abandonar su puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio, donde ocupaba un alto cargo, prácticamente sin avisar… sin embargo, tras pensarlo durante toda esa noche, tomó un pergamino y garabateó una respuesta afirmativa a su mentora y actual directora de Hogwarts, junto con una carta de renuncia al Ministerio.

Había estado siendo víctima del constante acoso por parte de la prensa, cosa que la ponía en un constante estado de estrés. Necesitaba tiempo con sus hijos para asegurarse de que estuviesen manejando adecuadamente su situación familiar, y no veía mejor manera de hacerlo que acompañándolos a Hogwarts y observarlos desde lejos, para su propia tranquilidad al cerciorarse del bienestar de sus hijos, alejándose a la vez de los ataques mediáticos a su familia.

Con lo que no contaba, sin embargo, era con la presencia de un cierto rubio en Hogwarts, a quien ese mismo verano le habían ofrecido el cargo de profesor de Pociones.

Y mucho menos se hubiese imaginado en lo que ambos se verían envueltos. Todo amparado por las paredes de su vieja escuela de Magia. Esas mismas paredes que tanto les habían visto discutir en sus años de adolescencia, ahora les veían dejarse consumir por la lujuria.

Hermione levantó su cabeza del pecho de Draco y lo observó. El rubio se había quedado dormido. La castaña miró el reloj, percatándose de que eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, y con un suspiro, se acurrucó nuevamente contra Draco, pensando por un momento en sus hijos.

—Feliz navidad, Rosie… Hugo…—sintió lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos cólor ámbar y negó con la cabeza,suspirando con más fuerza y pensando en las palabras anteriores de Draco. Tras unos segundos, resolvió superar la tristeza que estaba invadiéndola, ya que no podía cambiar su situación actual. _Lo más lógico es disfrutar de lo que sí tengo en este momento…_ se recordó a sí misma acariciando de nuevo la piel del rubio.

—Feliz navidad, Draco—susurró nuevamente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

* * *

**N/A: Qué les pareció? no olviden dejar reviews! Nos vemos pronto!**

**A.-**


End file.
